Forever, Dahlia Potter
by James.Lily.4eva
Summary: On October 31st, 1981, Dahlia Potter was separated from her twin brother by fate. She's raised by her godmother, who everyone believed to be dead. 10 years later she's reunited with her brother to only be separated again, when sorted to different houses. (Better longer summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I decided to combine two of my FanFiction ideas into one and I'll see how y'all like it first and if it's received positively I'll keep writing it. But if it's not I'll just delete and work on the other story I'm working on!**  
 **  
**

* * *

On the night of October 31st, 1981, Dahlia Potter was separated from her twin by fate. She was raised by her godmother, who everyone believed to be dead. She grew up loved and sheltered but well informed. 10 years later she's reunited with her brother and realizes they're polar opposites. When they're sorted into separate houses her dreams of recovering lost time with him is lost. Prejudice, house rivalries and new friendships tears them apart even more. Dahlia tries to go out of her way to make things work but one can only try so hard before giving up.

She makes friends that shape who she will become for better and worse. The arrogant boy she meets will become a friend, a shoulder to lean on, the only person she can depend on and finally the only person she needs. He will change the course of her life, wether she likes it or not. He's the key to her happiness but how long will it take her to notice?

"It's you! It's always been you! I don't need anyone else if I've got you! When will you realize that and stop pushing me away!" He yelled, his eyes pleading for her to understand. For her to give him a chance, for her to not run away. For her to accept how she feels.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 ****

October 31st, 1981 ( Godric's Hollow)

 _The night was wet and sticky. The Fidelius charm had broken, though they did not know it yet . . ._

 _They're curtains had not be drawn, they could be seen clearly in their sitting room, the tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired little boy and red-haired little girl. The children were laughing, both trying to catch the smoke._

 _A door opened and the mother entered, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. The father scooped up both children and handed them to the mother. He threw his wand down on the sofa and stretched, yawning . . ._

 _The gate creaked as it was pushed open, but James Potter did not hear. The door was bursted open._

 _James came sprinting down the hall, he had not even picked up his wand . . ._

 _"Lily, take Dahlia and Harry and Go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" But he wouldn't be able to hold him off, he didn't even have his wand._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _The green light filled the hallway and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut . . ._

 _Her screams could be heard from the floor above, she was trapped. She attempted to barricade herself as a last resort . . . She had no wand upon her either._

 _The door was forced open, everything castes aside and there she stood, with both child's in her arms. At the sight of him she dropped both of them into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if it would help, as if in shielding them from his sight she would be chosen instead . . ._

 _"Not Dahlia, Not Harry, Please not them!"_

 _"Stand aside, you silly girl . . . Stand aside, now."_

 _"Not them, please no, take me, kill me instead—"_

 _"This is my last warning—"_

 _"Not my babies! Please . . . Have mercy . . . Have mercy . . . Not my babies! Please — I'll do anything —"_

 _"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

 _He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all . . ._

 _The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The children had not cried all this time: they both stood, clutching the bars of their crib._

 _He pointed his wand at both of them, wanting to see the destruction of them both._

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Then he broke: he was nothing, nothing but pain and terror._

 _The nursery crumbled to rubble and both children were trapped, both screaming._

.

.

.

Sirius Black hit the pavement before his flying motorbike did.

The 21-year-old didn't look back once when the vehicle landed on the road a few seconds after him - in fact, he didn't even hear the crunch of metal on concrete. He could barely feel his body throbbing from the impact of hitting the ground from several metres up, could barely smell the faint tinge of burned material in the air, could barely drag himself towards the wrecked front door.

He wasn't aware that rivers of salty tears were streaming from his eyes until he could taste them.

Before he could run any further, the huge form of a man emerged through the doorway.

Sirius gave a huge roar of anguish, drawing his wand and muttering the beginnings of one of the worst curses he knew -

"Sirius!" The voice bellowed, and a smidgen of familiarity shone within the deep recesses of Sirius' grief. He let his arm drop, the curse hitting the street and blowing a huge hole into the ground, bits of tarmac flying in all directions.

"Hagrid?" He croaked. The half-giant's face looked grave, tear tracks streaking down his huge face.

"Sirius." Hagrid's own voice had now diminished into a broken gasp. "Sirius, I'm so sorry. Lily an' James, Lily an' James..." He howled in despair, shaking his head.

Sirius fell to his knees, fresh tears accompanying his shattered sobs. Hagrid comforted Sirius the best he could for the best part of five minutes, his huge hand set solidly on Sirius' shoulder.

Soon, bawls escaped Hagrid's arms. Hagrid immediately restrained his tears, shaking slightly as he composed himself, before looking down at two bundles in his arms

"It's all righ', Harry, it's all righ' Dahlia" He cooed, his voice laced with despair.

"Harry? Dahlia?" Sirius exclaimed in a broken voice. "They're alive"

"Indeed ' they is." Hagrid replied, the babies quietened. "I dunno wha' 'appened, buh Dumbledore sent me ter fetch 'em."

"How did they survive?" Sirius gaped in wonder at the little babies. What could have possibly happened?! How could one of the Darkest wizards of all time fail to kill a two baby? What on earth had Harry and Dahlia done? Lily? James?

The thought of their parents sent new stabs of pain through his chest. Sirius moaned and dragged himself towards the babies.

"Harry, Dahlia." He whispered as he reached James' children, looking down into their chubby faces. Sirius had seen them on several occasions before, and the sight of him made them smile widely and reached out for his face.

"Pah foo!" They squealed in an attempt to say Padfoot. The uttering of his nickname made fresh tears prick the man's eyes, but he held them back.

"Hey, Harry, Dahlia." He said gently, brushing their messy black and red hair from the baby's forehead, before gasping. "Hagrid! Their foreheads!"

A bloody-looking cut seemed to be etched onto the babies head.

"I know, I know, Sirius. Buh they can't seem to feel it much anymore..."

"It must be a magical injury... Give them to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after them." He reached out for the babies, the last remnant of Lily and James, the only connection he had left to his best friend. His mind automatically started forming plans on getting a huge house, all the money they would ever need, all the love Sirius would lavish upon them, before Hagrid shook his head.

"Sorry, Sirius, buh I can't. Dumbledore said they'r supposed ter go to 'is Aunt and Uncle's."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed. "But I'm Harry's godfather. Hagrid, please... Lily... James..." He moaned again.

"Yer 'arry's godfather not Dahlia's. yer can't separate them" Hagrid said shaking his head sadly.

After a few more minutes of pleading, Sirius had to give in.

"Hagrid, take my motorbike. Please. It's faster than most broomsticks. It'll get you to Dumbledore in no time."

Hagrid eyed the motorbike. Sirius had shown him how to ride it once, when he had first bought it and flashed it around to everyone in the Order.

"Yeh sure? You love tha' motorbike..."

"I won't need it anymore." Sirius shook his head, gesturing in the general direction of the motorbike. "Please, Hagrid. It's the least I can do."

Hagrid agreed after a few more moments of internal debate, before settling onto the motorbike, fixing Harry and Dahlia into place in the crook of his huge arm, bidding Sirius farewell.

Sirius turned around and faced the house again. It was his fault. All entirely his fault. The Fidelius Charm had been performed barely a week ago - he had been there himself. He should have been Secret Keeper. He should have begged and fought to keep the title, instead of suggesting that they switch to Wormtail.

Wormtail.

More anger surged through his body than anyone could comprehend. It burned through his brain, causing his muscles to tense and his fists to clench. Peter would pay. He would kill Peter Pettigrew, just like the worthless wretch himself had carelessly thrown away the lives of not only his best friend, but two of the most amazing people on the planet. After all the years of Marauding, pranking, and bonding like brothers, Peter had betrayed them. And now Lily and James were dead, their bodies lying still on the carpet of their home, gone forever.

The thought tasted bitter.

"Peter Pettigrew." He murmured, every particle of his being filled with hate and rage, his limbs trembling. "Peter Pettigrew, I swear to Merlin, I will find you, and I will kill you." His mind dredged up the memory of Peter from earlier that day, seeming nervous somewhat as a handful of Order members ate breakfast. He distinctly remembered asking if something was wrong, only for Peter to shake his head violently. He had brushed it off as something minor. He had brushed it off...

Like a mad man, Sirius drew his wand again and ran.

He would find Peter Pettigrew. He would find him and inflict the longest, most excruciating death Sirius could imagine. His hand itched to hurl curses, his brain driven mad by the anger and hate that filled every atom of his person. The suffocating grief that had twisted and gripped him before had been replaced by pure, unadulterated hate. Sirius would never be a whole man again.

Swearing vengeance in a rough, broken tone of voice, Sirius Black twisted on the spot to Apparate, leaving behind the corpses of Lily and James Potter.

.

.

.

As Sirius apparated away someone else appeared into Godric's Hollow. Someone everyone believed to be dead.

When her family had been targeted a couple months back, she had been lucky to escape death. She had lost it all. Her family, her home, her safety. All the other McKinnon had been wiped out, she was the only one left. Grief had overwhelmed her and she couldn't find it in herself to go back to few friends she had left.

No, Marlene McKinnon had chosen to stay away. She knew what she was doing would hurt her friends. She knew she would break her fiancée's heart but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She had watched her Mother, Father, little sister and brother be murdered in front of her. She needed time, time away. Time to mourn and time to recover. She moved in to a small cottage by the ocean and had worked on getting her stuff back together.

But, on this fateful night something felt wrong. It was an eerie feeling that she couldn't shake off, she tried to ignore it, to no avail.

And that feeling, was what ended up bringing Marlene to Godric's Hollow that night. She needed to check on her best friend and her family. She needed to check on Lily.

When she took in the scene in front of her, the dark home, the hole in the roof, the dark magic tainting the air, Marlene knew, she knew she was too late. She knew her best friend was gone. She grabbed onto the light post nearest to her as she felt part of her heart break.

Lily, lovely Lily. Gone.

The sweet, caring, thoughtful red-haired girl she had befriend during the welcoming feast. The one person Marlene could rely on no matter what. The girl who was so extremely bright that it intimidated others. The smartest girl in their year, showing everyone that you could be raised by muggles and still succeed. The girl who saw the best in everyone regardless of their past mistakes. The girl so stubborn to acknowledge her feelings for a messy black-haired boy for years that resulted in many legendary screaming matches between the two, before she fell in love completely. The girl who became a woman and begged her to be her maid of honor. The woman who had two beautiful baby twins and honored her enough to make her the Godmother of the little girl. The woman who died too young. Lily.

"No, no, no. Please, no!" She yelled as her body began shaking with sobs.

Marlene felt immense grief overtake her, fried she hadn't felt since her family passed away. But it was grief that was demanded to be felt because she was losing family, a distantly related cousin.

.

.

.

 _The day her family had been attacked, Marlene had been in her families library. She's been doing some research on her family tree, trying to clear up some silly thought, she'd been having lately._

 _A week before Lily had come to visit her at her family's Manor. It was supposed to be a surprise so she didn't wait for someone to open the gate, she opened it herself. And in her doing she sparked all of the McKinnon's sudden interest because only those with McKinnon blood could open the gates._

 _This resulted in Marlene searching through every book her family owned trying to satisfy her curiosity. And Marlene found just what she needed that day. Her family tree was enhanced to show not only the names of everyone in the McKinnon family, but also their face._

 _So Marlene spent the better part of her day going through many books until she found just what she needed. Her best friend Lily Potter, nee Evans was not who she thought she was. She was not an Evans, she was in fact a McKinnon._

 _But before Marlene could process everything she heard a loud bang upstairs and rushed to see what was going on._

.

.

.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the engine of a motorcycle.

Marlene quickly ran to the source of the sound with her wand in her hand. And out of the many, many things she expected to encounter. Hagrid was not one of them.

"Hagrid!" She yelled waving her arms to get his attention before he flew away.

And thankfully he heard her.

"It can' be" he whispered to himself as he mounted off the motorcycle. "Yer suppose' to be dead" he said roughly pointing his umbrella at the blonde woman standing before him.

Marlene chuckled and walked closer to Hagrid.

"Lower your umbrella Hagrid, and let me explain" she pleaded.

Hagrid took a leap of faith and lowered his umbrella down and listened while Marlene told him everything.

.

By the end Hagrid was crying while Marlene comforted him. He blew his nose on his handkerchief and asked her,

"Who all knows yer not dead"

Marlene's smile slipped of her face immediately.

"Just you" she whispered.

"Wha' yer mean just me? You must of told yer fiancée' at leas' he' been broke' up ever since he heard what happene' to you and yer family" he said looking at her expectantly.

A look of pain shifted through her face before she controlled herself.

"I will tell him. I'll look for him right now, actually. We need each other now more than ever. With losing Lily, James and sweet Dahlia and Harry" she whimpered out as she began to cry again.

"Er, Marlene. Dahlia and 'arry are okay" he said patting her on the shoulder. "Theyr' right over ther' " he said pointing to the two toddlers on the motorcycle fast asleep.

Marlene gasped and walked over to see it with her own eyes. She turned around and began to cry again but this time they were happy tears.

"Oh Merlin, I can't believe it! How did this happen!" She said full of glee.

"I'll ask Dumbledor' when I bring them to him" he said looking at the twins.

Marlene's glee was short lived once again.

"What do you mean when you take them to him? I'm taking them! I'm they're legal guardian now. I'm Dahlia's Godmother and might as well be Harry's since what happened to Alice!" She said defensively, walking towards the babies.

Hagrid put himself in between them and Marlene.

"I'm under Dumbledore' order' " he said in a strong tone.

"I don't care, Hagrid! They're the only family I have left!" She said glaring at him. And Hagrid took a step back. Marlene was notorious for her wand work and if she wanted to she could stupefy him and take both twins with her.

"Er, I can give you Dahlia but not Harry yer not his guardian. Take her fer now and then take Harry after yer talk ter Dumbledor' " he said after arguing back and forth with Marlene.

She knew this was as good as it was going to get for now and nodded.

"Don't think I'll leave Harry to Dumbledore to raise! I'll go find Sirius in the morning and he can take Harry since he is Harry's legal guardian" she vowed as she picked up her beautiful goddaughter and niece.

Just then Hagrid started the motorcycle and took off with a final wave to Marlene, which she returned grudgingly.

She then looked down at her sleeping niece.

"I will never let anyone take you from me" she whispered planting a kiss on her forehead, right where the scar was and apparated away. Taking Dahlia with her to her new home.

.

.

.

November 1st, 1981 (Diagon Alley)

Sirius had not gotten any sleep that night. He'd spent all night searching for the traitor. He had gone to every place imaginable and nothing, it was as if Peter had vanished. And before he knew it dusk turned into dawn and it was a new day.

He was now walking through Diagon Alley trying to ignore everyone's celebrations. Every pub and restaurant was filled with crowds of people. All of them celebrating and toasting to the "Twins-Who-Lived"

 _Did they not care?_ He thought? _Didn't they care that James and Lily were murdered last night?_  
He though bitterly as he shoved his way through the crowd of people.

Out of the corner of his eye he could of sworn he saw golden blonde hair, it reminded him of Marlene.

 _Sweet Marlene._

He pushed the thought away thinking of her would only made his anguish worsen.

if he wasn't so focused on finding Peter he might of turned around to see who it was. But he didn't have time so he just kept on shoving. Looking anywhere but backwards.

November 1st, 1981 (McKinnon Cottage)

The night had come and passed, and Marlene had no slept a blink. She kept Dahlia near her all night, she observed the peaceful way she slept. And Marlene wept because Dahlia would wake up expecting her Mum and Dad, when she would never see them again.

She thought of tomorrow's confrontation. How she would have to resurface into the Wizarding World and explain why'd she'd been hiding for so long. But, she didn't care about them. Only one person was on her mind.

He would absolutely hate her for lying to him, for making him think she was dead. But deep down she knew he would forgive her because he loved her. And that thought made her smile.

She hadn't realized she missed him this much until that moment.

As the sun rose she knew her moments of thinking were over. She got out of bed being careful to not wake her precious Dahlia and headed to the kitchen to drink some tea.

There was a lot to be done that day and Marlene knew that she wouldn't be able to do that and watch over Dahlia at the same time.

So she called someone she'd missed dearly.

"Libby!" She called out.

*Pop*

A short elf apparated into the kitchen besides Marlene and stared at her with her big round eyes.

"Mistress Marlene!" She wailed as she threw herself on the ground sobbing.

"I— I thought you were dead" she cried

"I'm sorry Libby" Marlene said as she kneeled down next to the elf and pulled her into a hug.

"I was thoughtless, I needed to get away. I'm sorry Libby. I can't believe what I put you through" Marlene said trying to comfort the poor elf.

"Libby forgives Mistress." The elf said said pulling out the hug and looking around the cottage.

"Mistress let the cottage go, Libby can fix and clean it" Libby said.

Marlene laughed and nodded.

"Actually Libby I called you over for something else. I have my niece upstairs, she's the cutest thing ever. But I need to go run some errands, will you take care of her till I get back please?" She asked

"I will, Mistress. I'll make breakfast for little Mistress too!" She said excitedly.

"Thanks Libby" Marlene said as she got ready to search for the one person she needed more than anything.

.

.

.

November 1st, 1981 (Diagon Alley)

"Excuse me. Umm pardon me" Marlene said pushing her way through a crowd of people.

She searched the crowd for the black haired, gray eyed man she needed to find. The man she had left behind whom she needed back.

And just when she was about to give up and search for him somewhere else she caught sight of him. Her heart sped up and she shoved harder than before. Not bothering to excuse herself.

But the crowd wouldn't budge and she got caught behind as she watched him walk out of Diagonal Alley onto a muggle alley.

"WAIT PLEASE" she yelled as she shoved harder.

.

.

.

"Move, move, MOVE! GET OUT OF MY WAY" Sirius yelled like a mad man shoving his way through a crowd of muggles.

He was so close to him now, within killing range if he pulled out his wand and said those deathly words that would garner him revenge.

 _No,_ he thought. _He deserves to suffer. He deserves to go through more pain than imaginable._

Peter turned around and Sirius saw a flash of pure fear and regret pass his face. But it wasn't enough, the guy he had once called one of his best friends ran, choosing to attempt and escape rather than apologize for his mistake.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY RAT! I KNOW YOU SAW ME" he roared as he got closer to his target.

He chased him to a corner and pulled out his wand. With the intention of only knocking him out until the auror's got there.

But right as he planned on saying that simple spell that would put an end to his revenge, someone else caught his attention.

"SIRIUS, YOU DEAF DOG TURN YOUR ARSE AROUND!" A voice he never thought he would hear again filled his ears, and he turned around.

He turned around in search of the owner of that voice. _It can't be. It simply cannot be,_ he thought angrily.

He snapped out of his search when he heard another voice, one who would result in his utter doom.

"LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU?" Peter yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Sirius stared at him, dazed. Peter used his shock to his advantage. He whipped his wand out and pointed it behind his back.

An explosion was heard.

Bodies flew around.

And in the distraction of it all, no one saw Peter pull out a knife and slash of his finger. No one saw him transform into a rat and scurry down the sewer to join the other vermin.

No one saw him but Sirius, but no one would believe him.

Peter was responsible not him.

The chubby, dense, pale piece of flesh that slept in the bed beside him for seven years. The boy that was always at least three steps behind James, Remus, and him. The Marauder everyone glossed over. The one that never seemed to belong in Gryffindor. Peter was the reason the only real brother Sirius ever had, the brightest witch anyone had ever met; two of the best people anyone ever knew were dead.

Peter.

Bumbling, clumsy, thick, slow, unattractive, untalented Peter was the traitor.

Peter tricked them all.

Peter.

The same Peter who got tongue-tied saying "Lumos." was able to hide the fact he was working for Voldemort. Peter who convinced Sirius that Remus was the spy. Peter acted apprehensive yet determined when made Secret Keeper.

Peter who acted overjoyed at Harry's birth.

Peter.

The one everyone forgot about; the one everyone made fun of, did it.

Who would have thought he had it in him?

Peter got the better of everyone in the end.

Who would have seen that coming?

And with that last thought Sirius did the only thing he could do at that moment.

He tipped his head and laughed.

He laughed while he got disarmed by a woman that looked like an exact replica of his dead fiancé. He laughed while he saw her face scream and sob in anger. Because at that moment Sirius Black believed he had finally gone mad.

Next thing he knew he was being carted off to Azkaban and the last thought he had before he got locked inside a cell, was that a dead woman couldn't have disarmed him.

.

.

.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN PEOPLE PLEASE GET OUT OF MY WAY" Marlene screamed shoving her way through the crowd.

She heard him yell something about a filthy rat and saw him pull out his wand and aim at— NO!

 _"_ SIRIUS, YOU DOG TURN YOUR ARSE AROUND!" She yelled sprinting and shoving without a second thought.

For a second she thought he heard her because he began to look around and then he heard the voice of Peter Pettigrew. And she couldn't believe what she heard.

"LILY AND JAMES, SIRIUS! HOW COULD YOU!" Peter yelled.

 _He's not implying that Sirius had something to do with Lily and James death. No he wouldn't Sirius would never,_ she thought stumbling a little bit.

"YOU SOLD THEM TO HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED! DON'T TRY TO DENY IT! YOU WERE THEIR SECRET KEEPER! YOU'RE THE REASON THEY'RE DEAD" Peter yelled catching everyone's attention.

She saw Sirius lift his wand and she knew if he fired a curse, she would never get him or Harry back.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE STOP AND THINK OF—"

An explosion went off. Marlene saw bodies flying everywhere she saw Sirius turn around laughing pointing at the ground.

Where there was a bloody finger, the only remaining body part that belonged to Peter and multiple dead bodies thrown everywhere covered the small alley.

She felt her stomach drop and the man she saw standing in front of her was not man she loved. He was not the man she had left behind. She couldn't recognize him at all.

And as tears began to slide down her face she raised her wand and pointed it at him. Pointed it at the man she never thought she would have to raise it to.

"EXPELLIARMUS"

His wand flew into her hand and he didn't even react to it. She thought he might of recognized her but all he did was throw his head back and laugh even louder.

And Marlene snapped.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW— HOW COULD YOU! THEY WERE OUR BEST FRIENDS" she screamed and sobbed as the auror's arrived and pulled her back.

She sobbed as they took Sirius away, as they took her ex-fiancé away. As she lost the man she never stopped loving.

.

.

.

November 1st, 1981 (Dumbledore's office)

"I just can't believe he would do this." Marlene sobbed as she gripped the handles of the chair she sat on.

"He fooled us all, Miss McKinnon. Much like yourself if I must say." Dumbledore said as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

The chair screeched as Marlene jumped off it. "Forgive me, Headmaster but are you putting me in the same league as the traitorous Sirius Black?" She snarled not giving a damn that she was yelling at the most powerful wizard in all of Britain.

"You fooled us into believing you were dead. Did you not Miss McKinnon?" Dumbledore asked calmly as he leaned on his desk.

Marlene stopped dead cold.

"Albus please. I've explained myself, now please drop it." She said settling herself down and getting to the point of her coming to talk to Dumbledore.

"Now, Professor uhh I mean Albus. I need you to tell me where Harry is so I can go pick him and take him home with me to Dahlia" she said quickly avoiding his gaze.

Dumbledore sighed and shook is head.

"My dear, on the night Lily Potter died, she casted herself in front of her children inflicting the oldest form of magic. Love. It provided an ancient protection for both Dahlia and Harry, they must stay with their blood relatives to remain protected, it's the only way" he said softly trying to get his point across to Marlene.

"Um yea, about that" Marlene began to explain everything she'd learned the day her family was attacked.

Dumbledore remained silent and processed all the information she had given him. He didn't know how it happened but somehow Lily, who everyone believed to be a muggle born was actually a pureblood.

This made Harry's connection to Petunia Dursley non-existent.

"So, now that you understand the situation. I would like you to hand over my Nephew." She said happily.

"Due to the late notice of this very insightful information. Handing Harry over to you won't be possible" he said uneasily.

"And what do you mean by that, Albus. He's my nephew. He's my blood!" She snapped losing her patience.

"The day I dropped him off at his Aunt and Uncle's. Minerva and I spent hours casting all the protective charms we knew. We even made protective runes for him. We used some of his and Petunia's blood to activate them and—"

Marlene interrupted.

"Please. Please tell me you didn't activate the blood runes please!" She begged trying to keep her composure.

Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"I apologize, but I did. I am truly sorry Miss McKinnon" he said in a grave voice.

But Marlene would have none of it.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU DESTROYED LILY'S PROTECTION! AND MADE ONE THAT TIED HIM TO THOSE DURSLEY'S! ALBUS THEY WILL HATE HIM. I KNOW HOW MUCH THEY HATE MAGIC! HOW COULD YOU, YOU HAD NO RIGHT ALBUS! NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER!" She screamed pointed her wand at him.

Dumbledore didn't raise his wand in defense. He just sat there taking it all.

"My dear, I had no idea. I thought Lily was her biological sister." He said in a tired voice.

"I don't give a damn what you thought. You should of waited. You did this before you even heard of Sirius' betrayal. He could of been innocent and you would of deprived him of his right to raise Harry" she snapped knowing her argument was invalid.

"Please calm down, I'm sure we can arrange for Dahlia to meet up Harry every now and then as long as they do it at the Dursley's" Dumbledore said trying to reason.

"No. you already condemned my nephew to suffer with those bastards. I will not let you do the same to my niece" she said getting up from her seat.

"Now as much as this hurts me to say. You will not hear of me or Dahlia until she is requested to attend Hogwarts. I do not want to hear from you or anyone associated to you." She sneered.

"Please Miss McKinnon be more reasonable—" Albus said.

Marlene slammed her hands on his desk.

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME ALBUS. YOU LOST ANY RIGHT TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON TO HOW I SHOULD RUIN MY LIFE. YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO RAISE HARRY, NOW I WILL RUN YOUR CHANCE TO INFLUENCE DAHLIA AND USE HER AS ONE OF YOUR PUPPETS" she yelled as she walked out of his office.

And as Marlene walked out of Hogwarts and prepared herself to apparate herself back home. She made a vow.

A vow that she would raise Dahlia Potter to the best of her abilities. She would provide anything and everything for her. She would raise her strong and independent, she would make sure her parents would approve with who she would become. Marlene would make sure Dahlia grew up well informed. She would never be used as a pawn for Dumbledore or anyone else.

Marlene felt prepared and confident that she would succeed in all of this, and the only thing that she knew would eventually make a dent in Dahlia's trust in her would be keeping Dahlia away from her twin brother Harry.

But that was years away and Marlene would think of a way to break it down for Dahlia when the time came, she had to. She would not lose her niece, she couldn't. She was the last family members Marlene had and she'd be damned if she lost her.

* * *

 **Soooo what did y'all think? Good? Bad? Eh? Too long? This is the prologue to my story so let me know what y'all think! Please comment if you want me to keep writing this or not!**


	2. Almost but not quite

The news of Marlene McKinnon rendering Sirius Black wand-less and unarmed went viral.

The daily prophet praised her as a hero, newly appointed Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, even attempted to award her an Order of Merlin. But she declined.

At first everyone was shocked to learn of Marlene's appearance, since she was lastly reported dead. But those news were overlooked once new ones were uncovered and released;

Marlene McKinnon was related to Lily Potter. Making her related to The-Twins-Who-Lived. This shocked everyone because this made Lily a pure-blood. As unlikely as it was this made the Potter Twin's more famous.

Pure-blood families all around were coming out and making statements that they supported the twins and everyone knew the new knowledge of their heritage was the reason why.

Years went by and the twins grew up, without each other.

At the age of five while Dahlia was being taught to dance properly, Harry was being taught to clean and cook.

While Dahlia was taking music and signing lessons, Harry was being used as a punching bag for Dudley.

While Dahlia was taught to speak her mind and bow to no one, Harry was taught to hold his tongue and accept himself as the inferior.

While Dahlia learned of the Magic World, Harry was taught to never mention the "M" word.

As Dahlia grew confident and poised, Harry grew up vulnerable and beaten down.

Where Dahlia radiated power and wealth, Harry radiated weakness and hand downs.

While Dahlia learned her heritage and was raised as a proud pure-blood, Harry was raised as an inconvenience.

When Dahlia stayed up at night staring at pictures of her parents she vowed she'd make them proud, while Harry stayed up at night wishing he knew something or anything about the parents that left him behind.

While Dahlia grew up loved and cared for never doubting her Aunt and confiding in her in everything. Harry grew up hated and neglected.

While Dahlia grew up so pampered with love that it turned into arrogance, Harry grew up noble.

.

.

.

"SURPRISE!" Marlene yelled in Dahlias face as she woke her niece up on her birthday.

Dahlia groaned and sat up on her bed removing her sleeping eye mask. She rubbed her eyes and waited for her vision to focus.

"Merlin, Auntie Marlene! It's 7 in the morning!" She said slightly annoyed but mostly pleased.

Marlene chuckled and held up a plate of strawberry pancakes with whipped cream.

"Shush, little one. It's not everyday that my favorite niece turns 11"

Dahlia rolled her eyes very unladylike and snorted.

"I'm your only niece Auntie" she said observing Marlene's facial expression closely.

A look of pain flashed through but passed rather quickly making Dahlia believe she imagined the whole thing.

"Don't be a smart mouth Dahlia. Get dressed quickly and meet me in the dining room. We've got a birthday to celebrate" Marlene said excitedly as she took the breakfast platter downstairs with her.

 _She's so extra,_ Dahlia thought as she got out of bed and walked to her closet picking out a simple outfit for the day.

She changed, washed her teeth and pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

Dahlia walked out of her room and headed downstairs. She descended the McKinnon Manor staircase and made the long walk to the Dining room.

She'd been told when she was younger that they had not always lived at the manor but at a small cottage near the ocean.

Dahlia shudder not being able to imagine living anywhere else but here. She loved her home. It was large, grand and bright. She knew her Aunt loved living her as well but she would occasionally catch her with a haunted look on her face if she was left alone for too long.

Marlene had informed her of the horrible deaths that had happened in this very Manor, but it didn't bother Dahlia. This was her home.

Dahlia walked in the dining room and was almost tackled by her favorite elf

"Libby!" She squeaked trying to push the over excited elf away.

"Happy birthday little mistress, Happy Birthday!" Libby sang out of tune.

Dahlia laughed until she heard her Aunt clear her throats behind her.

"Thank you, Libby." Dahlia said genuinely.

"No problem, little one" Libby responded as she hurried to clear the table for her breakfast.

.

.

.

"So... where are my presents" Dahlia asked happily.

"Impatient are we, Darling?" Marlene asked trying to keep the glee from her voice as well.

Dahlia huffed and crossed her arms, playfully glaring at her Aunt.

"Oh, Alright! I'm taking you to downtown London because I got us front row seats to "The Swan" " Marlene said covering her ears immediately.

Dahlia screamed

"NO WAYYYY! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO GO FOR AGES!" She yelled as she ran and hugged her Aunt.

"My ears, sweetheart" Marlene said planting a quick kiss on her nieces head.

"Sorry Auntie" Dahlia mumbled her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"It's alright. Now get ready for your dance lessons in 30 minutes and your singing lessons afterwards" Marlene said brightly as she swished her wand and sent the plates to be washed.

Dahlia's stomach dropped.

Now usually she'd be sprinting to her room to get ready since she loved to dance and sing but today was not the day.

Watching her Aunt do magic, had reminded her of her Hogwarts Letter, which she had not received yet.

"Has my letter gotten here yet?" She asked quietly.

Marlene's bright smile dropped.

"Not yet, but I'm sure it's on the way. I promise." Marlene said trying to not let her worry show.

Dahlia nodded and headed to her room.

Marlene let out a sigh and sat down on her chair.

 _How time has flown by,_ Marlene thought as she rubbed her face.

Today was Dahlia's eleventh birthday, meaning that today was the day her Hogwarts letter would be arriving. Which also meant today was the day Marlene had to come clean and inform her of her brother, her twin brother.

She expected Dahlia to become angry with her, for her to yell and scream as she accused Marlene of betraying her. And Marlene would accept all of this.

She had raised Dahlia to believe in honesty above all else. And she knew there was no one Dahlia trusted more than Marlene. This would hurt Dahlia immensely but it had to be done.

Dahlia was as stubborn as her Mum and as hot headed as her Dad, so Marlene was prepared for almost anything when it came to Dahlia's reaction.

Key word, almost.

.

.

.

 **Short chapter!**


	3. Revelations

**Trying to write both Harry's and Dahlia's reaction and I feel like I didn't do Harry's justice but I tried!**

 **Dahlia**

Dahlia changed into one of her dance outfits and pulled her hair into a tighter ponytail.

She rushed out of her room and went back into kitchen to grab a glass of water before her instructor got here.

When she entered the kitchen she saw her Aunt sitting down by the kitchen table. She looked distraught and nervous. She was holding a letter in her hand.

"Is that my letter" Dahlia asked quietly attempting to not startle her aunt.

Marlene looked up and locked eyes with Dahlia's emerald green ones.

"Sit down, sweetheart" she said motioning Dahlia over to a chair near her.

Dahlia obliged and sat down delicately, crossing her ankles and staring at her aunt worriedly.

"What's wrong Auntie?" She asked.

Marlene simply smiled and handed her the letter.

 _Miss Dahlia Lillian Potter,_

 _2nd floor, McKinnon Manor,_

 _Wingate drive,_

 _St. chattermole, England_.

 _Dear miss Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Dahlia read the letter over and over again, getting more and more excited every time.

Then she paused.

It said that they'd been awaiting an owl by no later than July 31st. Which was today.

"Auntie, why does it say to answer back by today. It's wizarding law that a letter should de delivered one week prior to any sort of deadline." Dahlia recited from memory.

Her aunt had insisted on her spending a majority of her free time studying and memorizing all sorts wizard laws, she insisted that this would be refrain from anyone every taking advantage of her.

Marlene shook her head and grabbed a hold of Dahlia's hand.

"That's because the letter got here a week ago" she said quietly.

Dahlia tensed up and squeezed her aunts hand.

"Then why am I barely getting it" Dahlia asked.

"Because I kept it from you. Dahlia, please hear me out because I'm about to tell you something that will change your world" Marlene said seriously scooting up closer to Dahlia.

Dahlia felt uncomfortable and had a sudden urge to run out and ignore whatever her Aunt wanted to tell her because she'd never seen her Aunt look more serious than she did right now.

"I promise" she whispered

"The night your parents died, the night I took you from Godric's Hollow, you weren't the only one alive in your house." Marlene began.

"What do you mean" Dahlia asked confused. _Who else would be in the house?_ She wondered.

"Harry was there too" Marlene said gazing at her nieces reaction.

"Harry? Harry who?" Dahlia asked back feeling a weird emotion at that name, as if she should know it.

"Harry James Potter. Your—your brother. He's your twin brother, Dahlia" Marlene said as Dahlia looked down at her free hand.

Dahlia's mind was going crazy. What did her Aunt mean when she said twin brother? Dahlia had no siblings. She'd been told she was the only child of James and Lily Potter.

"Are you mad" Dahlia asked harshly.

"You promised, Dahlia" Marlene said sternly.

Dahlia nodded and remained silent as her Aunt explained everything to her. As she explained why her and her brother were separate. As she explained how Dumbledore had done something unforgiving in separating them and how there was nothing Marlene could  
do to bring them together. How Marlene sent letters after letters trying to get a hold of Harry and how they all came back unanswered and unopened.

Dahlia stayed quiet through her Aunt's whole speech until she was done talking.

Marlene looked at Dahlia expecting her to blow up, expecting her to do something harsh. Dahlia looked hurt and angry. But her eyes were cold.

She ripped her hand away from her aunts and stood up. "Excuse me" she said coldly as she began to walk out the kitchen.

"Dahlia, please come back. I'm sorry." Marlene said desperately, rising from her seat as she spoke.

Dahlia spun back around and glared at her Aunt.

"You're sorry? NO! YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY! YOU LIED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE. YOU TAUGHT ME TO ALWAYS SPEAK THE TRUTH AND NEVER TAKE ANYTHING LESS FROM ANYONE" Dahlia began to yell angrily.

"I know, I know. But I was trying to protect you" her Aunt said walking closer to Dahlia. But Dahlia walked backwards.

"I appreciate your apology Aunt Marlene. But I do not accept" Dahlia said coldly as she walked out of the kitchen.

Leaving Marlene alone, leaving Marlene to cry quietly as she noticed that Dahlia had called her Aunt Marlene for the first time. No longer referring to her as her Auntie.

.

.

.

 _How could she? How dare she?_ Dahlia thought angrily when she reached her dance room.

She sat in the middle of the room hugging her legs to her chest.

 _We swore to never keep secrets between the both of us._

 _I thought she trusted me like I trusted her._

Dahlia stayed quiet arguing back and forth with herself in her head.

 _She never cared, she always lied. Every day for the past 10 years, everything's been a lie._

Dahlia got up and turned on the radio to some random song. And she began to dance.

She began to do the only thing that could express all the emotions she felt at that movement. As she did what truly made her feel free.

*NOW PLZ PLZ PLZ GO TO YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP "HEY LITTLE FIGHTER MODERN" AND CLICK ON THE VIDEO THATS DAHLIA DANCING TO LET OUT HER EMOTIONS PLZ PLZ PLZ*

When she finished her whole body was shaking with sobs.

Because Dahlia knew, that her Aunt had been right. This had changed her whole world.

She now knew she had a brother. She now knew she'd been lied to. She now knew she could never trust her Aunt ever again and she now knew that their relationship would never be the same.

But one thought made her happy.

 _I have a brother and he's my twin. I'm not alone in this._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Harry**_

Harry couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past two days.

First a giant man had come to the shack he and the Dursley's were hiding out in and told him he was a wizard!

He'd been informed that his parents had been murdered by Voldemort, not killed in a car crash like his Aunt and Uncle had told him.

He was a wizard and he'd be going to Hogwarts in exactly one month! He was extremely excited to leave his miserable life and begin a new one.

So there he was getting ready to wave goodbye to Hagrid after a nice birthday day with him. He'd bought his school supplies, gotten his wand and gotten a new pet.

A lovely white owl he called Hedwig.

But before he turned and waved Hagrid motioned him over.

"Er I don' know 'ow ter say this but er 'ere 'arry there' a letter inside that explains something to yer" Hagrid said awkwardly as he patted Harry in the back and turned to leave, clearly not wanting to stay for his reaction out of guilt and sorrow.

 _That's odd,_ thought Harry as he began his walk back to Private Dr. he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am extremely sorry to have to tell you this over a letter, but it has to be done. Now I know that Hagrid's informed you about the true end of your parents and everything you need to know before you arrive at Hogwarts. But there's something I refrained him from telling you._

 _On that fateful night, you were not the only survivor. Your twin sister, Dahlia Lillian Potter, survived that night as well. Now I know that you didn't know you had a sister, less alone a twin, but alas it is true. The reason you both weren't raised together will be revealed to you when you are older but what I can tell you is that she's okay. She was raised by her godmother, Marlene McKinnon, who also happens to be her aunt and yours as well._

 _As far as I know she wasn't made aware of your existence either. I understand this is a lot of information to process and I would be delighted to answer some of your questions when you arrive at Hogwarts._

 _Until then,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stopped dead on his tracks and re-read the letter multiple times. He couldn't believe it.

He had a sister.

He, Harry James Potter, had a twin sister.

And he has never met her.

He didn't even notice his hand had crushed the letter. The only thing he could think about was the injustice in all of this.

He was raised by the horrible Dursley's always dreading having to wake up everyday and deal with them, while his _sister_ was raised by their loving Aunt.

He threw the letter in the nearest trash and sat on the curb of the street, pulling at his hair in distress.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair.

She'd probably grown up happy and well cared for, and he knew he should be glad about that. But he wasn't.

Harry was angry. He couldn't help but feel jealous and upset. In that moment Harry Potter became bitter towards his unknown sister.

A feeling he would display greatly the first time they met.

.

.

.

 **Short as heck chapter! Okay everyone please play the video it fits in so well and just picture that girl that's dancing with dark red hair and emerald green eyes.**

 **I'll try to post another chapter sometime next week but until then!**


End file.
